Unsurety
by JGPM503
Summary: Jasper with a bit of Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, and more. May Not be the best at updating due to school and stuff(probably once a week, maybe once every other week). This story will get pretty complicated so you can put anything that you want to clarify in the reviews and I can explain it. It might not be so complex for other people tho. Alright, Enjoy!


**First Days Are Great**

 **Hi guys, this is my first fanfic and I rlly know that I am terrible. If you read to the end, please suggest things that I can do better and do not forget to review. Not that I want attention but I want to genuinely grow as a writer.**

 **I could really use the support. This will be a huge book, and will prob make more of these. I'd say that Jasper/Jiper is my favorite ship of all time, and I hate that idiot rick(no I love you u made my childhood special) for separating them and then killing Jason. We love you sparky and hope you can come back. These books are a tribute to Jason and Piper's love(even though it was technically artificial), and I feel really sad talking about it. So I might cry writing some of this stuff ):**

 **I know the Idea of Jason meeting piper in high school is very common, but I promise you this will be veeeery different from those other ones even though it may start out the same way. I hope that you guys can follow on and I will have fun writing this 'book'. Don't kill me if I don't update. Imma update rlly quick, cuz its summer vaca right now.**

 **\- JGPM(Jason Grace + Piper McLean and you take the initials)**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I turn off the alarm clock and slowly come to my senses, realizing how late it is.

7:30 I think to myself, oh shit I am going to be late.

Today was the start of sophomore year. Yay, I am so happy for myself. I think the sarcasm is evident.

I quickly run into the bathroom and freshen up by taking a shower and brushing my teeth.

As I'm styling my hair, I notice that I have gotten texts from 2 different people. The two best people in my life.

Hey dude what's taking you so long, I have been waiting for 5 minutes – Leo

Coming man, I promise you we won't be late – Jason

All right, whatever man, you better keep your word – Leo

Yeah, I am just exhausted after the party – Jason

Rightfully so, bro, you hooked up with like 3 girls. – Leo

I prefer the term talk. You know I respect girls the way I respect my sister. I don't take that for granted. All right, I'm leaving my house – Jason

I type it after eating a quick bowl of cereal

As I get in the car, I text the other amazing person in my life.

How are you doing little bro – Thalia

I'm good, how about you – Jason

I'm amazing, and couldn't feel better – Thalia

Alright, I'll talk to you later – Jason

See ya bro – Thalia

That's Thalia Grace, my sister. She is always there for me and will always have my back.

I realize as I'm about to drive away that I forgot my backpack entirely.

So, I go back inside, where I find my intoxicated mom sitting on the couch, yelling at me and telling me to leave.

"Jason, I don't want you to be here, leave now," she slurs.

"Okay mom, I was just getting my backpack", I reply.

"Now get out!" she barks.

I half hate my life. My mom, Beryl Grace is a big celebrity, as she is a popular actress and model. People don't know her like I know here though.

She is an alcoholic who doesn't even care for her own children.

You see my dad left when I was born, leaving my mom alone. She became depressed and turned to alcohol to cope.

I reach Leo's house and tell him to get into the car.

We drive in silence until Leo asks, "so….you excited for school today"

"Yeah, of course, I love school," I reply with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ok,", said Leo.

That was the most awkward conversation I have ever had with him in my life.

Finally, we're here. Anything to break the awkwardness between us.

"Ok, we have 2 minutes to get to class," I tell Leo.

"No, have 2 minutes, I have PE with coach hedge first period, and if I don't get there in the next 30 seconds, he is gonna make me run like my life depends on it."

"Oh, cause I have the 1st period with Ms. Dodds and rumor has it she will turn into a hag if you are late to class," I exclaim.

"Well, good luck Jason, and SEE YA AT BREAK," yells a now fading Leo, sprinting for his life.

I check my phone. Oh crap, I have 20 seconds

I get there as fast as I can, but I am already 2 minutes late.

"Hi, My na—and you are", yells an angry Ms. Dodds

Oh, what should I say? What should I say?

"Hi, I am Jason Grace and I am terribly sorry for interrupting. I came a little late as all. I hope it's okay."

I give her my best smile and she starts to blush. She tells me to find an empty seat and then whispers in my ear

"I couldn't help but notice that you look a lot like Beryl Grace, the famous actress. Do you happen to be a relative" she whispers.

Oh, I don't know, am I? I wanted to blurt this out but didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with Ms. Dodds, so I decided to say, "Yes, she happens to be my mother."

She just smiles at me and tells me to go to a seat.

I only see one empty seat and sitting right next to it is a girl who I have never seen before. She is probably new here, cause I know basically everyone in this school, and she is not one of them.

Boy is she pretty though. I do not mind sitting next to her at all.

Her dark hair is tied up in a braid and her chocolate brown skin looks so smooth I wish I could feel it right now. But the most interesting feature was her eyes. Blue, Green, Brown, I couldn't tell what color they were as they would change constantly. I could stare into those eyes all day.

I go over and put my stuff down on the ground.

I wave at her and whisper, "Hi, Welcome to Goode High, my name is Jason Grace, what's yours?"

"Piper Mclean, and thanks for the warm welcome" she whispers back, with a smile on her face.

That last name rings some bell in my head but I let it slide.

Not even paying attention to Ms. Dodds, I just stare at her, taking in the beauty, until she asks me, "Are u checking me out?"

The tone she addresses me in makes me sound like a pervert.

I snap back into reality and say, "n- no I, I was... " I had nothing to say, as I was absolutely dumbfounded.

She just looks away blushing

I can tell that there is something different about her than all the other girls at this school.

Something tells me we are going to have a really interesting relationship.

Piper McLean, I just can't stop thinking about you.

 **Piper's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, admiring the view of my new house.

I just moved to California and I couldn't wait to explore everything this place has to offer.

I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got ready when I heard a voice calling my name from downstairs.

"Piper, come down here honey, I made you some breakfast," he yells.

"Coming dad," I reply

My dad, Tristan McLean, loves to make me breakfast even though I insist that I make my own.

He is that really overprotective father that is really funny but a pain to be around at times.

Not to mention he is a famous actor who is constantly shooting movies.

I don't understand how he has so much time to be with me.

What makes matters worse is that my mom left when I was a baby, leaving my dad heartbroken.

I still don't forgive her, because she doesn't understand how hard it is for a single dad to juggle his work and personal life.

She just left him without a single bit of remorse.

Anyways, I should go downstairs.

I eat my breakfast and think to myself.

I have about 10 minutes before I leave to school.

Today is the first day and I couldn't wait to start.

Since my dad is constantly moving around, I have to do the same, and this causes me to move from school to school very quickly.

He promised that we would stay in this house for at least my senior year, as he had a big project in California.

He was working on a space movie with another famous actress named Beryl Grace.

At first he was reluctant to making a movie with Beryl due to her personal life, but finally gave in because of how talented she was.

I better get to school.

Since I still haven't started driving lessons, I have to walk to school, which takes another 20 minutes.

Once I get there my jaw drops.

The school is so big. It has 5 different floors and one huge building containing everything.

The gym is literally as big as my old high school and contains an indoor pool.

There is something that tells me that this school is gonna be tons of fun.

I try to find someone who knows where my first period classroom is.

I run into one girl who looks like she is showing everyone around.

I decide to go to her and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Piper, I was wondering if you could help show me where my classroom is?"

"Hi, Pip- wow you look so amazing," the girl replies

"Thanks," I say, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth by the way, Annabeth Chase"

"I'm Piper McLean and I was wondering if you could tell me where room 34b is?"

"Sure. Each letter corresponds to a floor. A is 1, B is 2, C is 3 and so on and so forth. So you would have to look on the second floor and it should be the first classroom you lay you eyes on."

"Thanks, couldn't have figured it out without you," I reply.

"No problem, I can tell you're new, so if you want to you can sit with me and my friends at lunch. Just come to the cafeteria and find me. I would be happy to introduce you to my friends," she says with a smile.

"Yeah, will do, nice meeting you Annabeth."

"Likewise, see ya around."

With that I rush to my classroom.

In my old school being early was like being on time and being late was, well a death wish.

I had no idea it was so lenient here.

When I got to my classroom I noticed that I was the first one here.

I just took a seat at the back of the class and sat there.

Two minutes before school started, the majority of the class piled in and filled the room

Everyone was sitting with their friends and I couldn't help but notice that all of the seats were filled except for the one next to mine.

Great, just great, I am now officially the loner of a new school.

But then I remembered Annabeth and calmed down a bit.

Finally when the bell rang, the teacher stalked in.

"Hi, My na—and you are,"

To my surprise, she was cut short by a boy who entered the classroom a bit late.

All I could think about was how cute he looked.

His electric blue eyes, blonde hair, and well built body would make any girl melt.

"Please, take a seat," said a now blushing ms. Dodds.

He scanned the room, looking for an open seat.

Yes, I thought. I have the only open seat in the entire classroom right next to me.

He has got to sit over here.

And so he does. With a smile on his face, he whispers, "Hi, my name is Jason Grace, what's yours?"

I smile and whisper back, "Piper McLean," I said a bit awkwardly.

Come on Piper, is that the best you can do?

I started listening to ms. Dodds all while keeping Jason's appearance in the back of my head.

I can't help but notice that he keeps staring at me, making me a little uneasy.

I get a little curious. Is there something wrong with me.

I ask, "are you checking me out?"

He blushes and stutters out, "n- no I, I was... "

I just blushed and turn towards the front of the room. I guess he likes me too.

Wait, I don't know about that for sure, it was just a hunch.

Wow, I really haven't felt this way towards any guy, it's always the guy likes me.

Jason Grace, you really are something alright.


End file.
